1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facial mask tray for preparing and storing a facial mask. The tray has a base provided with an accommodating socket that includes one or more compartments in which one or more essences with skincare effects are filled. When placed into the accommodating socket, a substrate of a facial mask absorbs these essences at its different parts from the compartments so as to form a facial mask that provides a user's face with site-specific skincare effects.
2. Description of Related Art
For maintaining attractive appearance and deferring aging, many modern people take facial skincare as their important daily work. To cater for their needs, there are various products for facial skincare in the market, such as essences, facial masks, cream, and so on. Therein, facial masks are especially popular because they are affordable, easy to use, and effective.
For providing skincare that meets different user needs about skin treatment, manufacturers infuse facial masks with liquid ingredients that whiten, firm, or moisten skin according to the intended users' skin conditions. Such a facial mask is moist. In use, a user can directly put it on his/her face, and wait for the skincare ingredients of the facial mask to permeate into the user's face skin gradually, thereby achieving the intended skincare purposes.
However, different skin parts in one face can have different conditions and need diverse skincare treatments. For example, the cheeks and the eye lids tend to be dry, and the forehead has more sebum secretion, while the nose usually has more acnes. Thus, when a user uses a single facial mask for full-face treatment, the mask cannot provide site-specific focused care, and this significantly limits skincare effects of facial masks.
Hence, how to eliminate the defects and inconvenience as mentioned previously is an issue for relevant dealers to work on.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention uses years of experience in the related fields and conducted repeated trials and modifications to finally invent a facial mask tray as disclosed herein.